1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger, more particularly, to an automobile air conditioner cooler with fins and tubes.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, fin and tube heater exchangers are of three types.
A. Plate fin evaporator coil heat exchanger provides coils with a series of stampings, between which are compressed with folded fin stock and are vacuum soldered.
B. Serpentine evaporator coil heat exchanger provides a continuous flat tube with turns going back and forth. Fin stock is compressed between each flat tube length and vacuum soldered in places.
C. Tube and fin heat exchanger provides a series of tubing with fin stock around each tubing.
Most of these types of heat exchangers are either labor-intensive because of many parts needed to be soldered or too much pressure loss due to the coil design. Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a low pressure drop coil design and easy assembling process, thus eliminating labor intensive soldering.